staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: Eko-Gra oraz serial prod. francuskiej Zoom 10.05 Family Album (24) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Syn wyspy" (7) - serial prod. USA 11.30 Wakacyjna szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 16.20 Przerwa 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: Znak Orła /9/ - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn wyspy" /7/ - serial prod. USA 18.05 Kochałam teatr - program o Janinie Romanównie 18.20 Za kierownicą 18.35 Fotogram (2) - magazyn fotograficzny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "CK Dezerterzy" (cz. 2-ost.) - komedia prod. polskiej 21.20 Koncert galowy - Arsenał '92. Relacja z festiwalu w Kołobrzegu 22.20 Kroniki amerykańskie: "Semper Fidelis" - serial dok. USA 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.10 "Zajazd pod zielonym ludkiem" /2/ - ser. ang. 24.00 Pokaz mody na Zamku TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Nowe przygody supermana" - serial animowany USA 8.55 "Pokolenia"- serial prod. USA 9.15 - 16.25 Przerwa 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 Magiczne impresje - program rozrywkowy dla dzieci 17.50 Ad vocem 18.00 - 21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Historia wg Kordy "Katarzyna Wielka" - film fab. prod. angielskiej z 1939 r. 23.10 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 23.40 Noc cykad (cz. I) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad (cz. II) 1.10 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s—f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 The Missing Are Deadly — horror USA, 1974 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet zawodowców, Hermosa Beach, Kalifornia 9.30 Tajski kickboxing 10.30 Wyścigi motorówek, St. Tropez, 24 godziny w Rouen 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Baseball, pierwsza liga, Yankees z Nowego Jorku — White Sox z Chicago 14.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Niemczech 17.30 Wyścigi po górskich rzekach, Mistrzostwa w Austrii 18.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rober 18.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek—monstrów 19.00 Baseball 1992 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 20.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Boks Top Rang 23.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Niemczech 24.00 Zawody lekkoatletyczne, Grand Prix IAAF w Berlinie MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone’s Beach Party 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Festival Report — przegląd letnich festiwali 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV’s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 1.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody prowadzi Marijne Van Der Vlugt 1.30 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.00 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 330.kilometr — niemiecka muzyka country and western 21.10 Wielka wolność — serial RFN 22.00 Gwizdek ekstra — wyniki Bundesligi piłkarskiej 22.15 Extreme Projudice — film sensac. USA, 1986 24.00 Prom Night II — Hallo Mary Lou (Bal maturalny II — Witaj Mary Lou) — horror USA, 1987 1.35 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde — horror USA, 1932 2.10 Nocny łowca — serial krym. USA 3.00 Ekstreme Projudice 4.40 Formuła 1 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Bleib Gesund 9.30 Hotel 11.10 Ulrich Meyer: Einsprucht 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial femil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wybranych NKL 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlet? po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 National Lamcon’s European Vacation — film fab. USA, 1985 22.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 23.00 Schulmädchen—Report, cz.9 — film erot. RFN, 1975 0.35 Wiadomości i sport 0.40 Glücksrad geschieden 1.05 SAT 1 Sport Golf 1.35 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 2.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 3.25 Hotel 4.15 Cagney and Lacey 5.05 Geh aufs Ganze! 5.35 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt